Shokugeki no Nikola: The Beginning
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: The omake/prologue of Shokugeki no Nikola. Read here to see how Nikola first met the some of the diners, as well as her life before the Shokugeki no Nikola storyline.
1. When It All Begins

**So, after being asked about the possibility of there being an omake for my ****Shokugeki no Nikola**** story, after my last update, in which I did not consider doing, I have decided, why not? But instead of calling it an omake, it'd be more of a prologue. Yes, that is right. This story here is focused on what happens before ****Shokugeki no Nikola****. Specifically how the diners of the other world first got to Nekoya, my version, with Nikola around. However! Since this is the first chapter of the prologue, I've decided to start it all off with the birth of the Restaurant to Another World's heiress. Well, of course it's not going to start right off with her birth, but you all know what I mean.**

**Now then! Let us begin this prologue!**

* * *

It was a chilly day on a Saturday in Maebashi. It wasn't cold enough to snow, but it was cold enough for people to have on their winter clothes and go about their day. For those who are unable to handle the cold weather, they also had on warm hats, scarves, and gloves to keep themselves toasty.

In one building, there was one floor that had its heater on, keeping the part of the place nice and warm. It wasn't for the owner or his wife; they could just keep themselves warm in other parts of the building, especially as they were in a multi-business building. It was not for the building as a whole; one part, specifically the basement level, having its heater on won't affect the building as a whole. To say it was for the customers won't be wrong, but it's also not right, as this particular restaurant closes on a Saturday. Well... in that world it closes on a Saturday.

"More katsudon!"

"Another plate of omelette rice."

"I'd like more minced meat cutlets."

"And I for croquettes."

Of the many customers in the restaurant, some quite human and others not, there was one person who was taking all their orders.

"Coming right up," a young man answered, collecting one cleaned dish from one of the several human customers in the building and returning to the kitchen to get started on all their orders.

This is Western Restaurant Nekoya, otherwise known as the Restaurant to Another World. While the latter name is not known in the world we live in, in the other world the door is connected to, only on Saturdays, that name is what it is more commonly referred to. The reason? In the world the door is connected to, the time seems to be from back in the old age, with monsters, magic, demons, and many other things one expects to find in fantasy story books. Such a world is connected to Nekoya through the front door, and it is because of this secret that the restaurant closes on the weekends. While the door connects the two worlds only on a Saturday, it is also because of that the restaurant closes on a Sunday as well, as it is tough for one or two people to handle the eatery on their own. Especially with the appetites most of the non-human customers have.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone. Here are your orders," Daichi, the current owner and lone worker of the restaurant, apologized, bringing the four dishes to the diners.

"Are you sure you don't want me to at least deliver the dishes?" asked a young woman in the dining room. She has quite the pretty face, with long blonde hair, and wore a long, white dress and beige hoodie over it.

"No can do!" Daichi and the diners all replied in unison.

"Tomoe-chan. You're this pregnant right now. What would happen if you tripped, or you go into labor while working?" Alphonse reasoned with her.

True to his words, if one looked to the side, they would be able to see a bulge on Tomoe's stomach. One that a pregnant woman would have.

"As he said. And as a man and your husband, I know the young master would not want anything to happen to his wife on his watch," Tatsugorou added on.

"I know but, it's so much work for him to do alone. Especially considering the appetite some of you regulars have," Tomoe pointed out.

Daichi smiled at his wife's concern for him. "I'll be fine, Tomo," he assured. "Besides, don't forget who you're talking to. I didn't just graduate Totsuki because of my cooking."

"But even so- Oh!" The woman let out a surprised gasp, much to the surprise of Daichi and the regulars.

"W-What's wrong?" Lionel asked.

Giggling at their frightened reaction, Tomoe rubbed her tummy and answered, "Nothing. The baby just kicked."

Hearing that brought relief to the guys.

"Heheh. I guess even your unborn child is telling you to relax," Altorius said.

"That seems to be the case, for it to kick to get you to stop talking about helping out," William agreed.

"But even so..." Tomoe trailed off, jumping lightly as she felt another kick, thus confirming the two diners' assumption. Smiling and sighing in defeat, she then said, "Okay, you all win."

This brought small smiles on everyone's faces, glad that they managed to convince the woman to hold off working, again.

"Speaking of kids, how's that great-granddaughter of yours, Minced Meat Cutlet?" Wilheim asked the old treasure hunter.

"You mean Sarah? She's doing quite well," William answered. "A bit mad at me for taking the cookies she was hiding, but she's doing good all the same."

"I'm pretty sure any kid would be mad if you went and did that, Minced Meat Cutlet-san. When my child is born, please don't do the same to them," Tomoe told him.

With a chuckle, he answered, "I make no promises!"

Tomoe felt another kick in her. "The baby is saying otherwise."

Wilheim chuckled at the exchange. "If that is the case, I am glad you are nowhere near where my family is living. Nor are you planning to, I hope," he said.

"Now that I think about it, aren't you going to be a grandfather soon, Wilheim?" Alphonse asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. And they even decided on a name for the child. If it's a girl that is."

"Really? What's the name?" Tatsugorou asked.

"Adelheid. After my mother."

Everyone's face softened as he answered that.

"I think it's a wonderful name," Tomoe said to him.

"Speaking of names, what are you going to name your kid?" Lionel asked, finishing off his katsudon and asking for more.

Both Tomoe and Daichi smiled as he asked that. "Actually, we were hoping you guys can decide," the master of Nekoya answered.

The regulars all looked at him in shock at those words. He wants them to pick a name?

"Of course we're not saying to decide on a name now, but an idea of the name would be good," Tomoe said. "I'm sure our baby will be happy with whatever name you'll come up with."

"Even if you say that..." Alphonse trailed off.

"Big task," Gerupa finished.

"Indeed. It's not easy to give a name to a child, especially if you're asking for a large group to choose one," Altorius reasoned.

"All the more reason to let you guys decide," Daichi told them, confusing the regulars.

"Once this baby is born, you'll be more than just regulars to it; you'll be a part of its family. And nothing makes a child happy than getting a name from its family," Tomoe reasoned.

When she puts it that way, it was impossible for the guys to say no.

* * *

The lunch hour wasn't the only time that the topic of the unborn baby's name came up. Come dinnertime, and more of Nekoya's regular came in. Some with the help of Daichi for good reason.

"You want all of us to help name your child?" Mashira, the most famous boar hunter in the other world, and quite fond of Nekoya's braised pork, asked.

"Yes, that's right," Tomoe answered. "After all, once this little one is born, you all will be more than just customers to it."

"I just hope it won't be a rowdy baby," said the chief of the group of Lilliputians, who is enjoying his portion of pancakes with the rest of his people. "Some of the babies born in this village are quite the rowdy ones, and you know how sensitive we are to the loud noises of you big people."

"Well, considering how calm it is and how it only kicks to get me to not even think about helping out my husband, I positive to say that you don't have to worry much about that."

"Still, though... a name for your unborn child..." Christian, an elf fond of the natto spaghetti in Nekoya, spoke. "I can think of some elven names, but I don't think any of them will do for this world."

"So long as you're thinking of one. Besides, we're asking for a name everyone can agree on," Daichi said.

"A name we all can agree on..." a male teenager from the other world, Touichirou muttered. "That's going to be a tough one."

"If it's only between you two, it'll be easier to come up with a name. To ask all of us of our world, though..." Aya, Touichiro's girlfriend, trailed off there.

Thomas let out a small chuckle. "Well, this is indeed quite the pickle you put us all in," he said.

"We're counting on you guys," Daichi told them all, delivering a second batch of pancakes to the Lilliputians.

* * *

Of course, even though she is usually the last and only customer left to dine in Nekoya and could care less about anything else but the beef stew she loved so much, Red Queen the dragon also asked about the baby's name. "I believe your child is to be born soon, no? Have you thought about a name to give it?"

"Actually, Daichi and I decided to let you of the other world decide on a name," Tomoe answered.

"Us? You don't also mean me, do you?" Red Queen asked. "I believe naming a child, much less a human child, is a task unworthy of me." Tomoe knew of how proud the dragon in disguise was, and knew she wasn't done speaking. "However, since this child is also to be part of my treasure, I suppose I could make an exception." And there it is.

"Thank you, Red. And also..." Tomoe trailed off there, much to the dragon's confusion. "Actually, never mind."

As much as Red would like to inquire about what it was the human woman wanted to talk about, the moment Daichi stepped out with a plate of her favorite dish was the moment all thoughts of everything else ceased, and she began to enjoy her plate of beef stew.

* * *

The next Day of Satur... was quite hectic. As requested, everyone came up with some form of names for the unborn child, but were unable to agree on the name. Usually, this would be the part where Daichi would try to calm them down, but since he and his wife was the cause of such argument, he felt that it would backfire on him somehow. Thankfully, as a woman who may be close to early labor, one word from Tomoe about how bad the argument would be for the baby and things settled down, somewhat. The couple of Nekoya were both glad that the noise wasn't bad enough to get the attention of those upstairs. And if they did, they were glad the owners of the floors above were able to cover for them, as they knew about Nekoya's secret and were aware of the risk.

Still, in the end, they were unable to agree on a name. Daichi and Tomoe can only hope Red came up with something.

"Wow. Sounds pretty bad," the dragon said to Tomoe, as Daichi was putting some finishing touch on the beef stew.

"It was. Some of them came up with the same name, but it wasn't good enough for everyone to agree on," the pregnant woman said. "How about you? Did you come up with anything?"

"I haven't. I put some thought on it, but of the many names that came to mind, none of them felt fitting for the next master of this restaurant."

Tomoe and Daichi looked at her in confusion when she said that. "'Next master'? What do you mean?" the latter asked.

The dragon looked back at them, just as confused. "Well, isn't your child going to be the next owner when it comes of age? I was thinking of names with 'prince', 'princess', 'heir' or 'heiress' in it, or even just call her Chibi Nekoya or Neko, but none of them had a nice ring to them at all. And as this child is to be part of my greatest treasure, I had also consider some names that would symbolize the greatness she holds or will hold over many others. Not only that, but since all the regulars in my world will be seen as a part of your baby's family, I can only hope that she will always be happy around us, through and through."

Hearing her reasons and consideration behind the meaning of whatever name to give the baby put the couple in thought, as they both came up with one name that seemed to fit the baby, no matter what gender.

"... Nikola..." both uttered out.

Upon hearing them both say the same name, they looked at each other in slight shock. A small smile and blush then formed on their face, knowing that they and everyone else in the other world will agree to the name.

"Nekoya... Nikola... That sounds extremely similar," Red noticed.

Tomoe giggled at that one fact. "Yes. And if you translate it in our language, it means 'smiles'. In another, I believe it was 'victory of the people', which would symbolize the greatness our baby will have here. And also... It kind of sounds like we're naming her after this restaurant."

Daichi smiled along with his wife. "I agree. Nikola sounds perfect. And I've a feeling the others will agree." To Red, he then said, "Thank you."

The dragon looked at him in confusion. "For what? You two came up with the name," she pointed out.

Daichi came out with a plate of her beef stew. "True. But you were the one who came up with the meaning. All that define our child so well. Then again, it is to be expected."

Red felt proud when he said that. "Well, of course. Who do you take me for?"

"Yep. As expected of our child's godmother."

Upon hearing that, Red spat out some of the soup in shock. "... Come again?"

The head chef looked at her in shock. "Wait, you didn't know? I thought Tomo asked you," he said.

"Asked me what?" The dragon turned to the wife, who looked away shyly.

"Well... I was wondering and hoping... if you could be our child's godmother. Or something like a second mother to her," she said.

Red looked at her as though she grew a second head. "You want me, a dragon, to be mother of a human child?"

"I understand if you refuse. It's just... you remind me so much of my sister, I can't help but think you'd make a great mother like she will. Besides, you're practically the guardian of our restaurant. I've a feeling you'll be attached to our baby more than you will for Nekoya."

"I doubt it."

* * *

The next Day of Satur, the couple had told the diners news of the name. As they expected, they loved the name more than all the other names they came up with and were all for 'Nikola'. Months after that, Tomoe finally gave birth to her and Daichi's child. A healthy, adorable daughter, donning the name of Nikola. And since she was born on a Saturday, the diners had to wait an extra seven days to meet the newest addition to the family. Though the wait was quite unbearable for some, it also gave them enough time to make or buy something for the young child as a gift. Daichi told them all that they didn't need to do such a thing, but they all insisted on doing just that.

On that said next Day of Satur, the diners all met young, baby Nikola and were in love with the smiling, happy infant. The giggles and laughs the baby gave to each of them showed how happy she was to meet them all as well. There were some sad exceptions for some of the more monstrous customers, as it were to be expected. The scars on said diners didn't even help much with the baby's reaction to them. Little did they know, in a few years' time at most, the frown on Nikola's face will turn upside down upon seeing them, but that is a story for another time.

Soon enough, the day flew by fast, and it was Red's turn to meet the newest, youngest addition to her treasure. The dragon simply stared at the infant resting in Tomoe's arms in wonder.

"So this is your child," she said.

"Yes. This is Nikola," the mother introduced. "Sorry, to have her sleeping like this. It's a long day for a baby like her."

"So I can imagine."

Tomoe noticed the gaze Red was sending to Nikola, one of curiosity. A soft smile formed, as she got a good guess what the dragon wants, even if she didn't know herself. "Do you want to try holding her?"

Red Queen looked at her in surprise. "W-What are you talking about?! Why would I want to hold a human child?"

"You may not want to, but I'm sure Nikola wants to know who her godmother is."

"Hang on. I don't remember accepting the position."

"I don't remember you rejecting the idea, either."

Since Red Queen reminds Tomoe of her sister back when they were in high school, she knew exactly how to deal with the dragon. If anything, she can read her like an open book.

Admitting defeat, this one time, Red held out her arms for the human to gently place her daughter in. "Be gentle with her."

"I know," Red answered, being real careful with the baby, as she leaned the child against her chest like how she saw Tomoe did.

Feeling the shift, Nikola woke up, her eyes laid on Red's. The dragon froze upon seeing the infant awake, not knowing what to do at all in the situation. This was especially true, as the baby raised her arms up. Red looked over to Tomoe's way for help, in which the woman giggled.

"Okay, okay. I got it," she said, gently taking the child out of Red's arms.

It was here though, the unexpected had happened. Once Nikola felt herself leaving Red's arms, she let out a cry, surprising the women and Daichi, who was just leaving out the kitchen with the diner's beef stew in hand.

"Whoa! What happened?!" he asked.

"I-I don't know," Tomoe answered, rocking the child in an attempt to calm her. "Hey. Hey, it's okay. It's okay, Nikola. Don't cry."

"Is she hungry?" Daichi asked.

"I don't think so." Despite the answer, Tomoe lowered the collar of her dress, in an attempt to breastfeed Nikola. Instead of taking her milk, Nikola pushed her mother away and was... reaching out to Red?

Seeing this, Daichi placed the plate down and approached them. "Hmm... I wonder..." Gently taking Nikola in his arms, he transferred her over to the dragon, much to the latter's shock, as she took the child in her hands.

"Wait, why are you passing her to-?!" The dragon trailed off there, as Nikola ceased her crying upon her presence.

It was silent, as dragon and baby stared at each other in the eyes. Like before, Nikola reached out to Red, much to the dragon's confusion, as she looked over to Tomoe.

Now realizing what her daughter wanted, the human mother gestured the dragon to bring the baby closer to her face, in which she did.

Once close enough, the baby lightly touched her face, and giggled. That one contact and one sound, Red felt something in her beat. It was not painful, and it didn't feel like any sort of magic attack or curse. Before she knew it, the dragon rested the babe in her arms, close to her breast where her heart was, listening to her innocent giggles. Bringing a finger to the child's face, she felt something warm and pleasant hit her soul when Nikola took her finger in her little hands.

Watching the final diner act lost and lovestruck like she was brought grins on Daichi and Tomoe's faces. In fact, she remained with such an expression for the rest of the night, even as she left with her pot of beef stew. Thankfully, Nikola wasn't greedy enough to want to stay by the dragon's side for the whole night, or a week.

"Today sure was something," Daichi said, making something for himself and his wife for dinner.

"I agree. It's a lot different from our usual Saturday," Tomoe said, breastfeeding Nikola. "But, it's also a good first Saturday for our Nikola."

Daichi smiled, agreeing full-heartedly to that statement.


	2. Meet the Hunter and his Dog

**Heyo, readers! It is I, Coral the Leviathan, with a new chapter ****Shokugeki no Nikola: The Beginning****! Now, I know many of you fans of Shokugeki no Nikola are waiting for an update on the second season of it, but I've got some good news and some bad news. **

**Let's start with the bad news. Due to the many stories I already have up, and how I want to pace myself, as well as the many other distractions that occur in my life, the second season of Shokugeki no Nikola will not be up for quite a while. I can't say for sure when it will debut, or when I will ever begin to work on it, so sorry for the many of you who are waiting anxiously for the continuation of the series.**

**As for the good news, this prologue/omake of Shokugeki no Nikola is one of the stories that I will be working on. Not only that, but to compensate all of you readers for the bad news on the continuation, I've decided to take on some requests (ideas, if you may) as to what occurs in Nikola's childhood. This story is based on her childhood, after all. Anything can happen. This is especially true in the other world where monsters and magic exist. Don't expect the idea to be put up immediately, though. As I said, this is a story based on her childhood; if you give me an idea of her middle school life, that will be put later on in this story from when Nikola is at least of age to attend middle school. Flashback scenes from Shokugeki no Nikola will, of course, also be in this chapter as the actual... well, chapter. And, depending on the length of the chapter from the one idea, I may put multiple ideas in one chapter.**

**So! That being said, let us begin this chapter of Nikola's young childhood! This one, i****nspired by watching some clips of a pair of movies. ... And some leftover depression over a loss of my own... well, I'm sure you'll know.**

**Ah yes! One other thing. In Shokugeki no Nikola, some of you asked me, in your reviews, who is Makoto. Well, and yes I will correct this (maybe) when I have the change. But Makoto... is the real name of Nikola's father! They revealed the name so late in the series! In the third volume of the light novel, halfway there, may I add! By god, do they know how to prolong one of the many things we wonder about the story! Well, the character called him 'Mako-chan', but really, it's Makoto. Sorry if this causes confusion to you readers who are used to him being Daichi, but it is what it is.**

**That being said... to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Restaurant to Another World or Shokugeki no Soma. I own Nikola.**

* * *

It had been several months since Nikola's birth. During that time, Tomoe had been taking care of the little baby, while trying to help out around the restaurant. Note: trying, as Makoto, the many part-timers and weekday regulars of Nekoya, had been telling her to take things easy and/or focus more on Nikola.

Speaking of the infant, everyone has become quite smitten with her. One look of the smiling, happy child, and they were all in love with her, some wanting to take her home with them. Thankfully, none had actually done that, especially not when both father and mother were giving them saddened looks that said, "You want to take away my baby?" That one look and they turned down their urge to take the child away from the happy couple. Some of the younger customers/part-timers even declared they'd fight any fool who'd even harm a single strand of hair on her head.

Of course, it wasn't just the customers and the workers who love the baby so much; the head chef and current owner of Nekoya, Daiki, who is also Makoto's grandfather, was also in love with the little girl. Due to a certain incident some time back, mainly how he broke his back from working too hard, he was practically forced to stay in a hospital bed for quite some time for it to heal completely and properly, and so he could get a cool head from constantly worrying about his granddaughter-in-law and future-great-granddaughter. He may not look like it, especially due to how he usually act around his grandson, but the guy is quite the doting man. Heck, ever since he returned from the hospital, he had been rubbing his beard against the giggling baby, tickling the infant with his facial hair. When he wasn't busy cooking for the customers that is.

Those in this world aren't the only ones who love Nikola so much; the Saturday regulars of the other world as well. Like the customers in Mako and Tomoe's world, the customers from the other world absolutely love the baby, some wishing they could have her as part of their family. One certain treasure hunter even came close to taking the child away to their world, had the other regulars not notice the action and force him to be on his knees and apologize to the parents and great-grandfather for the attempt kidnapping. As for one certain dragon, every time she walked through the special door, every time she laid eyes on the baby or hear the sound she makes, she could not help but be in a dazed state. Some times she'd even forget to eat her beloved plate of beef stew or take the pot with her on her way out. It wasn't unpleasant, nor was it anything like a curse or an actual spell, but Red did not mind it at all, so long as it was towards the young, little infant that is a part of her greatest treasure.

Today was just another day of love and affection for the small babe in Nekoya. It was a Saturday, which meant the only workers around were the Yamagatas, and the only customers in the building were those from the other world.

"Look here, Nikola~ It's your rattle~" Tomoe cooed, lightly shaking Nikola's baby rattle.

Nikola let out squeals and babbles as she raised her little arms up, in an attempt to get her toy from her mother.

"Aww~ Isn't she just the most precious thing~" Altorius said, watching the mother play with her little baby. "Such a sight to see makes eating the pork cutlets and drinking the beer all the more enjoyable."

"I admit, the scene is such a delight," Tatsugorou agreed. "Although... same can't really be said for another scene in the room." He looked to the counter as he said this, where Lionel and Gerupa sat. While the pair were having their usual meals, they were more drowning themselves in alcohol.

"Another bottle! And pronto!" Lionel shouted, downing the last glass of white wine, while Gerupa was taking small sips of his drink.

"I hear ya!" Daiki answered. "Brat, go grab another bottle of white wine from Leonhart!"

"Do you really still have to call me a 'brat'?" Makoto asked, as he finished up making another batch of pancakes for the Lilliputians. Nonetheless, he passed the order to his wife, who took it to the group of little people nearby, and went up to get a bottle.

"Kind of hard to see those two like this," the chief of Lilliputians said. "Those two are usually brave, courageous, proud men. And now..." He trailed off, as he continued to watch the two monstrous customers sigh in despair. And all because of one, innocent, little soul amongst them. And no, it was not any of the Lilliputians.

"Well, guess you can call it a natural, human instinct of sort," Touichirou said. "Nikola is just a baby, and last I remember, this world doesn't have anyone like Katsudon or Omelette Rice."

"I remember when we first went through the door. I suppose it shouldn't be too surprising for a baby to react that way towards a pair of... well, that is..." Aya trailed off.

She didn't need to finish that sentence, for it only made Lionel and Gerupa even more depressed. Thankful as they were to hear the baby's happy cries, it was only because she was distracted by her rattle and her mother.

With the mother-daughter duo, Nikola let out a small yawn. As soon as she saw the little act, Tomoe put down the rattle. "Aww. Someone's getting sleepy~" she said, booping her baby on the nose, letting out another giggle from her. Tomoe then put the pacifier on Nikola's blanket and placed it in the baby's mouth. "Get some sleep, okay?" As if agreeing with her, Nikola shut her eyes and went to a peaceful sleep.

Once the baby sounds faded away, both Lionel and Gerupa glanced up at the baby carriage. Tomoe didn't need to look to know what they wanted, as it was practically a new usual thing in the restaurant.

"Not too fast, not too close, and keep silent," she said to the pair.

Both nodded as they silently got out of their seats and moved closer to the now-sleeping child. Of all times they were able to get close to Nikola without her crying, her nap times were the only times they had that sort of chance. The baby especially looked so peaceful during that time, making the two monstrous customers forget their depression almost immediately, as they felt their hearts and mind put at ease at the child's sleeping figure.

"You two do know your food isn't going to eat itself, right?" Makoto asked, returning to Nekoya with a bottle of good white wine in his hand. "Still want the wine?"

"I'm good with some water, actually," Lionel declined.

"Same," Gerupa followed, as both returned to their seats.

With this moment of peace, there was absolutely nothing that could ever ruin it. Monster attack? No. Not when there are trained warriors in the house. Nobles? There are some customers who are pretty much well-known heroes in the other world who outclass them by a huge margin. Bandits? Please. Besides, let's not forget a certain red dragon who has her eyes on the restaurant and anything and everything that happens to it and the inhabitants. Whoever or whatever will even think of starting an attack of any kind in the restaurant will get more than just a beating from the warriors dining in the restaurant to another world.

Nekoya's door opened, and a young male adult walked in, equipped in hunting gear. Walking by his side was a black and white long-furred dog.

"Ah. Welcome to Nekoya," Tomoe greeted.

"Nekoya?" the hunter repeated in a questioned tone, as he looked around the place. None of the customers minded him much, as it was normal for newcomers to pass through the door from time to time. Nekoya's door has its way of making appearances in various areas in their world after all, even now.

"Yes. This is a restaurant, as you can see. A place where you eat," Tomoe explained further, knowing that people of the other world aren't quite familiar with the word 'restaurant' as they do to 'pub' and 'eatery'. The woman took notice of his sitting companion and knelt down to it. "And who's this handsome fella?" she asked, petting the dog.

Daiki looked out from the counter and noticed the sitting, four-legged beast in his restaurant. While normally pets weren't allowed in restaurant, he suppose he could make an exception for other worlders, especially first-timers, so long as their pets can behave. "That dog of yours better not cause any trouble if you wish to eat here," he warned.

"Best listen to the guy. My old man is the master of this joint," Makoto advised.

The hunter knew better than to argue with a chef, especially if he owns the pub. Besides, he was hungry. And he knew his hunting dog was, too.

"Right this way," Tomoe said, leading the man and his pet to a table.

As they walked, the dog couldn't help but notice the carriage on the other side of the room. As they got to a table, Tomoe asked his owner what he would like to eat and drink and if they can get anything for the dog. While the hunter was making the order, the dog approached the carriage.

As a hunting dog, he had a keen sense of hearing and smell. In fact, he was practically raised and trained to hunt, especially with Mashira, his human and partner for the past several years. During his time with this human, he had met plenty of monsters he hunted down with him, met plenty of other adult humans, both good and bad. But this scent he was smelling... this was not a scent he was familiar with.

The dog reached the carriage and saw a little bundle inside. It had a human scent, but it was quite an odd one. It was also quite small for a human, about the size of a puppy dog. The hunting dog had seen human pups, or what they call 'children', but even so, this pup is quite small.

The dog inched closer to the little thing's face, sniffing its scent. The action awoke the baby, as she slowly opened her eyes, and saw a dog so close to her. The mutt himself noticed the little pup waking up and managed to distance himself a little.

Nikola stared at the big dog looking at her, slightly in fright, as she let out a few small cries. The sound worried the dog, who only heard such sound from humans if they were really sad. He wasn't used to human pups, and has no idea how to deal with the situation. Heck, he didn't know how to deal with pups. The hunting dog let out some anxious whimpers, unsure of what to do in the situation.

The sound alerted the customers and Tomoe, especially the mother, as she rushed over to the carriage. Gently pushing the dog away, she picked her baby up. "What's wrong, Nikola?" she asked, rocking her child to calm her down.

"You have a baby here?" Mashira asked.

"Well, of course," Tatsugorou answered for the parents. "She's the heiress to the restaurant to another world, after all."

"More than that, we're all like family to the child," Altorius added. "Her presence here is like a gift from the many gods of this world and ours."

"Well, for most of us, that is," Lilliputian chief added on to that, taking a bite of his chocolate syrup-covered pancake.

"I see," Mashira nodded, approaching the now-relaxed child and her mother. "Well, I admit. I've been to many pubs, but never one with a kid in it. It'd be a nice change of pace." He waved his finger in front of Nikola's face, causing the girl's eyes to follow it as the baby playfully reached out to grab it. "Looking at her up close, she is quite adorable."

"Yes, isn't she?" Tomoe agreed.

Watching his human partner look at the child with a soft smile on his face, his hunting dog walked around the two standing humans, wondering what was so fun about the smaller human in a bundle. Tomoe noticed this restless act and knelt down to the dog. "You want to properly meet my daughter? Okay. Not too close, boy."

The dog stared at the baby once more, the latter who stared right back at him. Rather than showing fear like before, Nikola calmly stared at the dog, as he slowly approached and sniffed the little girl.

"That mutt isn't going to last," Lionel said. "If Nikola doesn't smile around us, there is no way a-" The lion demon was interrupted by the sound of happy cries from Nikola, causing all the customers to turn and see the baby girl happily reaching out to the dog, laughing and giggling. The action got Mashira's dog excited as well, as he jumped a little here and there, tail wagging and letting out some joyful barks.

This sight brought a more joyful expressions on everyone's faces, especially Nikola's parents, both whom were in great aww. The only ones not sharing such expressions... were Lionel and Gerupa.

"Why?! We've been trying so hard to get her to smile, and yet that new dog comes in and brought the smiles out instantly?!" the demon of the pair questioned, tears trailing down his face.

"Well, dogs are actually quite common in this world," Daiki informed.

Thankfully the outburst didn't scare Nikola as it normally would, for the baby was so focused on the dog in front of her, as he did to her. The hunting dog sniffed and nudged her in the stomach or face area, tickling the little happy baby as she tried to push him away. The sight of a baby playing with a dog was just so precious to everyone, they completely forgot about their meals and were just enjoying the sight before them. Well, almost all of them of course.

* * *

Later, after enjoying something the chef made called a 'braised pork' and his son made some grilled chicken for his dog, Mashira left Nekoya and found himself back in the woods where he found the door. Looking to the said magical object, he saw the it had disappeared, but recalled what Tomoe told him as he left.

"Once every seven days, she said," he muttered to himself. "Well, I would love to have that 'braised pork' dish again. What says you, Buddy?"

Buddy, his loyal dog and partner, let out a joyful bark at the thought. While he did love the chicken dish the sous chef made, he was more looking forward to seeing the human child, like most other customers of Nekoya. He had a lot of fun playing with the girl, and he enjoyed hearing the happy sounds she was making. Plus, after sniffing her scent, he found it calming. As he was always trained to hunt and had done nothing but hunt with Mashira, he didn't know what it was like to have fun with a child. Thanks to Nikola, he now knew the joy.

"I'm thinking about taking up a student at some point. What do you think?" Mashira asked Buddy.

The thought of Mashira having a kid of his own got Buddy excited. After having so much fun with that one child, he would be ecstatic if Mashira took in a kid of his own for Buddy to play with.

The hunter saw how fast Buddy was wagging his tail and got the message. "Well. Guess I better look into an orphanage and see the kids they got. Maybe even introduce the kid to Nikola when they both come of age."

"Woof, woof!" Buddy barked in agreement.


	3. Baby and the Beast, Meeting Snake Ladies

**Here is Chapter 3 of the prequel to Shokugeki no Nikola! Now, because the original idea for this chapter was quite short, I have decided to put two scenes in this chapter~! The first-... Actually, you all will be finding out what the two scenes will be about, mainly by the title, so there is no need for me to speak of what is to come here!**

**Oh, and to doctor3027, after reading your review, I had looked back to the first chapter and realized what you said was correct... I did mess up a little there... HOWEVER! That is a small mess up! Frankly speaking, when he appears makes no difference at all in this story! That being said... Let us pretend that mistake never happened. Besides, in the manga version of Restaurant to Another World, they showed us Heinrich dining in the first few chapters, yet in the Fried Shrimp chapter, they basically were telling us that he didn't officially become a regular at the restaurant until some time after Aletta was hired, so really, I don't think there's an issue here.**

**To PEJP BengtZone V2, I know nothing of the niece as I had not read of this person in the Light Novel. As much as I appreciate the info, until I read about her myself, I will not be writing about her.**

**So enough about that. Let us start this new chapter!**

* * *

**Part 1**

Another Saturday, another day at work in Nekoya, for the other world, that is. And with this day of seeing the faces of the special, weekly customers, was a day for the said customers to see a certain young bundle of joy in the restaurant. Nikola was now five-months-old, and in those five months since her birth, she learned how to open and close her hands, grabbing objects, rolling over, babble, and sit up, granted she has something to support her. Each time the baby learned something new in front of the otherworldly customers, every single one of them practically cooed in joy, especially one certain beef-stew-lover, who lately had found it especially hard not to take the baby away from her family with each joy she felt around the child.

In these five months since her birth, Nikola also saw every customer, especially the Saturday customers, as her family. Each time she saw them, she let out joyful laughs, letting them all know quite clearly how happy she was to see them all. Well... almost all of them.

"Waaaaaaaahhhh!"

"There, there, Nikola. Don't cry. Big ole' Lionel isn't going to hurt you," Tomoe comforted, rocking the crying baby.

Lionel, the cause for the child's tears, crouched down at a corner in despair. For months since she was born, never, had the child ever, even cracked a smile around him. Much less not cry upon seeing him. Did he try giving her a gentle smile? Yes... Except his teeth were quite sharp that the baby most likely feared he would eat her alive. Did he try using a plushie to cover his face and play with her? Yes... except his claws were sharp enough to send fear to Nikola and cause her to cry. Did he try to make funny faces to get a laugh out of her? ... Did that need an answer?

So yeah... of the many customers who frequent Nekoya from the other world, Lionel is the one customer Nikola could not not cry around.

"Another failed attempt, huh?" Altorius asked, taking a bite of his pork loin cutlet.

"How many times is that already?" Tatsugoro asked, taking in a mouthful of his rice.

"Leave me alone..." Lionel simply said.

"Guess that means a pork cutlet rice bowl and beer again?" Makoto asked.

"Yes..."

"I really feel bad for you there. You're the only one Nikola won't smile around," Daiki said. "She was scared of Gerupa. And look at her now with the lizardman."

Indeed, as he said. Once before, Nikola was quite frightened of the omelette-rice-lover. Now? The girl didn't mind him. If anything, she enjoyed his company. Most likely because of his tail. Heck, the girl was with Gerupa now, who was picking the baby up and down lightly with only his tail as he enjoyed his favorite meal. Nikola let out joyful giggles, as she was enjoying the rise and fall like so.

"That makes me even more sad!" Lionel said, shedding anime tears at the sight.

It was then, Tomoe approached the lion demon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you want, Lionel, I can teach you a technique that can turn Nikola's frown upside down around you."

"And what makes you think there's a technique you have that I haven't tried yet...?"

"Because Gerupa came to me for help in that. And the result is as you see now."

That got his attention, as Lionel looked over to the lizardman, who overheard the conversation, looked back at him, and nod, confirming the woman's words.

"Really?! And what trick was that?" the lion demon asked Tomoe.

To answer that, Gerupa placed Nikola down in her baby carriage and took out a thin vine, with the ends stuck to each other. With the vine, he did a variety of tricks, from forming stars with it, a tree, even an alligator or a lizard. Some of those he needed his tail for. And with each trick, sounds of baby awe was heard.

"I doubt the rubber band- I mean, vine trick will work for you. Especially as my daughter will most likely focus more on your teeth as you do them," Tomoe said to Lionel. "But, there is one thing you can do. It may be hard for you to do though, given your demeanor."

"I'll do anything. If only to at least make her smile!" he declared.

Hearing that placed a smile on the woman's face. "In that case..." She then whispered into his ear the one thing she knows he can do to prevent Nikola from crying around him. And so to say... he was unamused.

"Why the he-?!" Before he could finish that statement, specifically the curse word he was about to speak, Tomoe covered Lionel's mouth.

"I know you weren't going to curse in front of my daughter," she said. "And it's either your pride or her smiles. I don't see any other way you can get her to stop crying from your appearance."

Lionel was sweating profusely at that point she made. He didn't like it, but he'd rather Nikola not cry before him than not do _that thing_.

"I'm sure they exist in your world, so I doubt I need to tell you how they work," the mother continued. "And you should have time in between your occupation to practice. Good luck~"

"I swear, you're more evil than the b- guy who made me gladiator in the first place..." the demon said. Tomoe simply giggled in response to this.

* * *

For the next six days, Lionel had been working in between his scheduled fights to practice with the thing Tomoe guaranteed would bring smiles to her daughter's face instead of the usual tears and fears. In all honesty, it was quite painful for him... and his pride... to have to do this. However, at this point, he'd honestly take anything that would help him with the baby. And this can help, then he must swallow his pride and do it. ... Even if it meant practicing in an area where someone may overhear or see him practice _that thing_...

Finally... after six long days... the Day of Satur came. After spending so much time practicing, it was time to put it to test.

"Ah! Lionel-san!" Tomoe greeted, serving minced meat cutlets to William. "Welcome. Will it be your usual?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Coming right up. And also..." She approached the demon and whispered in his ear. "Did you manage to practice _that thing_?"

Being reminded of the one thing that would bring a smile to her precious daughter's face made him sweat and gulp with a nod.

Seeing this reaction made her giggle. "She's taking a nap right now. You have time to mentally prepare yourself."

And that he did. As Lionel waited for his katsudon to be done and Nikola to wake, he had mentally prepared himself for his biggest and toughest challenge yet.

"Hey, Lionel," Daiki greeted from the kitchen, a cheeky grin on his face. "I heard what's going to happen. Looking forward to seeing your practice come to fruition."

"I don't know, Grandpa. I don't think he's got it in him to do it," Makoto doubted.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were even in his favorite place to eat, serving the one meal that can never be found elsewhere, Lionel may pound the old geezer and the heir and possibly crush their skull for that. Even more so when he's still not mentally prepared for the thing.

"By the way, Wilhelm. How's that granddaughter of your's?" Daiki asked.

"She's doing well," the ruler of the Great Empire of the other world answered. "I've been planning to set up a play date for her and Nikola, but it's hard to plan that without anyone else knowing."

"Why don't you invite your family over? We'd love to meet them," Tomoe insisted.

"If I do that, this place will be so packed, there will be no room for the other diners."

'_And I won't be able to have the croquettes here all to myself,_' Wilhelm mentally added. After all, croquettes are quite popular in his world, specifically the potatoes/cobbler tubers. And it was thanks to a certain chef that cobbler tubers exist in his world now. But that is a story for another time.

Tomoe pouted at his reason. "Shame. I was hoping to meet your family at some point."

"This coming from you? If I recall, don't you have a family of your own before marrying the Jr. Master?" Lionel asked, joining the conversation to take his mind off of what is to come later today.

"I do but... my family have their own diner to watch over, and my sister is also married and has a child of her own."

'_And I don't think they'll react positively to meeting the customers of the other world..._' she mentally added. If only she knew...

"Ah yes. I remember when you first arrived here," Alphonse spoke. "You were extremely shocked at seeing all of us here, especially Omelette Rice and Katsudon."

"Well excuse me for living in a world that only has humans and normal animals, not monsters or demons!" Tomoe defended with a blushing face. Seeing her act all embarrassed like that made the regulars present laugh.

Amongst the laughs, a familiar sound was heard. "Goo ga?" The moment they heard that sound, they instantly became silent, especially Lionel, who clamped his mouth shut and covered them.

Tomoe went to check on Nikola in her baby carriage and saw her baby awake. "Well, looks like someone got enough sleep," she said, picking the infant up and in her arms. "Look who are here, Nikola."

The baby looked to the side and saw the Saturday regulars looking back at her. She let out a giggle at the sight of so many familiar faces, which made the diners instantly love her all over again.

"Oh Lionel. I hope you're ready," Tomoe called the lion demon, causing the poor guy to flinch and freeze like a statue.

This made everyone else look at him teasingly.

"You better not think about running away from this," Wilheim told him.

"You wouldn't want to miss out on a chance to take your treasure," William said.

"This is the time you man up," Alphonse encouraged.

Through each their words, Lionel was sweating profusely, not at all mentally prepared for this. But, it was either get that thing over with now, or live on as a monster in Nikola's eyes for years to come. Between those two, it was the latter he can not handle much longer.

Getting up from his seat, the demon faced the mother-daughter pair and approached. Upon seeing Lionel approach them, Nikola's smile left her face, as fear took over the baby who tried to hide from the monster that may eat her.

Once within arm's distance, though, Lionel did the one thing a monster and a warrior would never do. He got on all fours, his eyes wide and cutesy-like, like a dog would do when begging, his fingers curled to hide his claws, as he went, "... Nya~" In a cheery tone. Or as cheery as he could.

Seeing this, the regulars, Daiki and Makoto held back their laughs, not wanting to ruin this moment for the demon who tried so hard to perfect the technique that would change the child's mind about him.

Nikola's eyes were still on Lionel, though in his experienced sight, he saw that the baby was not looking as fearful as she usually was. As such, he moved on to phase two; rolling on his back and showing his stomach. All while meowing. The sight of such a powerful warrior being reduced to an overgrown cat was making it just that much harder for the regulars and chefs to hold back their laughs. Lionel ignored their expressions and focused solely on Nikola, as she reached out to the not-cat. Tomoe noticed this and knelt down, holding her baby close to Lionel.

Happy as the demon was that the plan was working, he knew better than to leap in joy right now, not when he was so close to the goal. With the baby's hand so close to his face, he proceeded to phase three; friendly licks. He started it off nice and slow with the outstretched hand. That was when he realized... the whole plan was much harder than he had imagined!

'_FLOWERS! She tasted like flowers!_' he thought, resisting the painful urge to roar in joy right there and then. Nikola's mere scent was irresistible enough; the pure, sweet scent, mixed with the smell of the many dishes in the air. But Nikola's taste?! If he could, he would jump and devour the baby! ... Figuratively speaking.

But! Despite his urge, his want, his desire, he held them all back! Why? To not frighten the baby. Not when he had done all these days training for this, and certainly not when those trainings seem to be paying off. He will be damned if after all this hard work, he ended up scaring the poor child simply out of joy.

"N-N-N-Nya~" he struggled to say.

Upon realizing that the big, seemingly-bad monster was nothing more than a harmless kitty, Nikola smiled and let out a laugh. The baby even reached out to the big 'kitty' quite joyfully. The action made the regulars and chefs awe at the sight, as well as made it that much harder for Lionel to keep his composure.

'_Hell! This must be hell from this world!_' he thought to himself. '_No, no, no. Stay calm, Lionel. You got this. You got this. In fact, you're already at the final phase... Don't let me down now, training!_' Calmly, or as calm as he could at least, he gently rubbed his face against Nikola's small body, tickling her slightly with his mane. The baby let out giggles upon contact, enjoying the feeling of his fluffy mane. Next Lionel knew, he felt small arms wrapped around his head, followed by a baby's coo.

'_Success! She likes me~!_' he thought, still holding in his joy, while everyone else just stared in awe at the cuteness being displayed.

"Hahah! Looks like all that special training paid off for you," William stated, feeling quite happy for the demon gladiator.

"Nya~" Lionel meowed, happy that he had finally got the young child to smile upon his presence.

"Just don't forget to keep up that act for a while," Tomoe told him.

Lionel glanced at her in shock and confusion. "Nya?!"

"Don't 'nya' me. You didn't think getting my daughter to keep liking you would be that easy, did you? If it was, she wouldn't liked you from the start already."

The gladiator paled slightly at that. He knew... He knew how hard it was to get Nikola to at least not cry around him; he had tried various other methods already before going to Tomoe for help, after all. But to think he had to keep this act up for some Day of Saturs?! God, help this poor demon!

Another babyish coo was heard, causing Lionel to glance back at Nikola. One look at the happy, smiling face, and Lionel's nerves and embarrassment had drifted away. "Nya~" he meowed again, resuming the cuddling, at the baby's delight.

* * *

The next day, in the other world, in one certain coliseum, a certain battle was fought and had ended swiftly.

"He's unstoppable!" the host shouted. "Since last night, the demon has been crushing his opponents in the blink of an eye, breaking his speedy records on ending his fearsome and powerful enemies! Not only that, but he has been fighting for hours, nonstop! Has the king evolved? Is his title unworthy of him now, or did he bring out the true meaning behind it?! It is Lionel, the Lion King!"

The crowd went wild at the intro, all chanting out Lionel's title. If only they knew where he got all that extra strength from, as well as what was on his mind.

'_These monsters are all disturbing my thoughts,_' he mentally complained. '_Now where was I...? Oh right! I was contemplating between that yarn ball and feather teaser. While such things do not interest me, while such a thing usually would be embarrassing for a great warrior such as I to have, if it is to see that joyful look on Nikola's face, to hear her glees and not tears, I will drown my embarrassment and be the best cat in her eyes!_' Lionel unleashed a powerful roar in declaration of his determination, a roar that was mistaken by many.

"What's this?! A roar for more challenge?! Can nothing stop our king's sudden hunger for battle?!" the announcer questioned, while the audience all shouted for more fight.

* * *

**Part 2**

Eight months had passed since Nikola's birth. Today, of all days, is a big day in Nekoya.

"Nikola~ Come to mommy~" Tomoe cooed to her daughter.

Eight-months-old Nikola was wearing a pink silky baby dress and was on her hands and knees, slowly but surely crawling over to her mother with a very focused expression on her face. The regulars all watched quite intensely, silently cheering for the baby to get to her mother. Since she started to smile upon Lionel's presence, the baby had learned how to sit up and stand up, the last one with support, of course. Now? It was time to see her master her crawling ability. What felt like an eternity later, the baby finally made it to Tomoe, as she flopped down on her lap.

The customers all cheered in joy at her feat. "She made it! Nikola made it to her mother!" Alphonse cheered.

"That little girl... it feels like she grew up so fast!" Lionel exclaimed, shedding tears of joy.

"Soon enough, she'll be walking and talking, and helping out in the restaurant," Touchirou stated.

"Maybe not with the cooking, but definitely in waiting the tables," Aya said.

"Although, she should also get some education in this world, shouldn't she?" Alphonse asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, if I recall, didn't Makoto go to a place of learning when he was a child? What was it you call it again? A school?" Wilheim asked.

"That's right," Makoto answered. "And even if she does go to school, she can still help out in the restaurant, so long as it doesn't get in the way of her studies."

"Oh! But of course, we also have to remind her to not talk about the Sat- I mean, Day of Satur secret," Tomoe stated. "It'll be bad for the restaurant if that gets out, right?"

"That is true."

"Ah, I'm sure she can keep a secret," Daiki said.

"And how would you know that, gramps?"

"Call it a hunch. Now quit your yapping, all of you. Food isn't going to cook or eat itself." At the old master's words, the customers got back to eating.

"More pork soup!" they all then said.

Yep, that's right. Today is also Meat Day, the special day in Nekoya where the usual miso soup is replaced with exquisite pork soup. And with such a delicious soup, the regulars of the other world would have quite a much larger appetite than usual.

"I guess it's back to work for me, too," Tomoe stated, picking up Nikola. "Mommy will continue to play with you later, okay?" She kissed her daughter on the forehead and placed her in her crib, which is just by the piano, and pulled the drop-side up to secure her daughter in place.

While most parents would keep their infant at home, with one of the two also at home to watch over their child, as Tomoe and Makoto wish for Nikola to be social to people, they thought it was a good idea to have her in Nekoya, where there are always people to interact with. Besides, the Saturday customers always looked forward to seeing Nikola, as do the part-timers of Nekoya on weekdays. That, and there was a time when the parents tried to leave Nikola at home with just the mother... Well, let's just say Nikola wasn't comfortable being with only one parent, as the infant spent the whole day crying nonstop, unless if it was for naps, and wasn't willing to eat anything at all.

Speaking of Nikola, what nobody realized, was how smart and curious she was, the former for a baby. While most babies would be in their own little world, playing with whatever toys they were left with or paying some attention to the people around them, Nikola paid especially close attention to Nekoya's door. The reason? Every time the door opened, she could've sworn she was seeing different sceneries on the other side. And she noticed it was always when these customers, whom she saw as family, come in. Nikola couldn't help but be curious of what was on the other side of the door.

With all the strength she had in her little body, Nikola gripped on the bars as tightly as she could, and used the mattress as a jumping support to get to the top of the rail. Once she managed to get her body over the drop-side, she silently slid down to the floor.

"Well, that's all for me," Tatsugorou said, feeling a bit tipsy from the seishu as he got up from his seat. "I leave the payment on the table."

"Okay. Thank you for coming," Tomoe said. "Do you need any help opening the door?"

"I got it. Don't worry."

"Three more bowls of katsudon! And one bowl of pork soup!" Lionel requested.

"More curry and soup, please!" Alphonse called.

"Coming right up, guys!" Tomoe answered, heading to the kitchen for their orders.

Nobody noticed at all... Amidst their enjoyment in the food or focus on work, as Tatsugorou opened and walked out the door... he didn't leave alone.

* * *

It was only when dinner rush was dying down... They had finally realized it...

"NIKOLAAAAA!" Tomoe screamed out, searching everywhere in the restaurant for the child. "Nikola! Nikola! Nikola! Nikola! Where are you?!"

She wasn't the only one; Makoto, Daiki, and the remaining couple of regulars had searched everywhere as well.

"She's not in the bathroom!" the father informed.

"Not the kitchen either!" the great-grandfather followed.

Buddy, who was sniffing the floor to track the baby by her scent, found the trail leading straight to the door and let out a bark.

"You found her, Buddy?" Mashira asked, as he, Altorius and Tomoe approached the hunting dog.

Buddy simply clawed at the door lightly with a whine in response to his master's question. That in which made the pair of customers and Tomoe, especially the mother, go pale.

"M-My daughter... Sh-She's in... Your world?!" Tomoe questioned in fright.

"N-now, now, Tomoe-chan. Let's calm down for a moment," Altorius told her.

Tomoe grabbed the mage by his robe and started to shake him. "How the hell can I ever calm down?! My daughter is missing in your world and we don't know who she followed out! Even if you customers are very much so reliable here, we don't know about other people in that other world! What if she followed Lionel out? He's a gladiator, a demon, a fighter! And the best in the coliseum, last I remember! What if someone who has a grudge against him knows of his connection with Nikola and threatens her life?! Gerupa may be a hero of his kind, his village, and his people may like the omelettes my husband and his grandfather makes, but what do we know about what they think of humans in general?! They're lizard people, aren't they?! What if they think of my daughter as food?! And there are plenty of customers here who roam around your world; what if the door they took to this restaurant is in a very dangerous place that is not for humans, much less a baby?!"

"H-Hey! Calm down, Tomo!" Makoto told her, gently having the girl release the poor, old, powerful mage. "Look, I know you're more than just worried about Nikola-"

"I'm frantic," Tomoe corrected.

"Yes, I am aware of that. And believe me when I say I am also worried. But, isn't times like this the reason why you asked _her_ to be our daughter's godmother?"

Once he brought up that point, Tomoe found herself calming down just slightly. "Y-You're right. You're right. Besides, if I recall, Red once said that she had placed a spell on the shop, one that allows her to see anything that happens to it. So surely she saw who Nikola had left with and is on her way to that customer and our daughter... Hopefully..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the many woods in the other world, there was a woman picking up some berries from a bush. "These should be enough for now," the woman said to herself, as she picked up a basket by her side, one had eggs in it.

The woman was quite infatuating, and had on a thin, silky robe that hugged her figure. Unlike most women, however, one extremely noticeable trait of this person was the lower half of her body, which was nothing but a red, scaly yet smooth tail, much like a snake's.

That's right. This woman is not human, but a lamia. Unlike the lamia told in stories in our world, however, the lamia in the other world are not child-eating monsters. If anything, save for the tiny village of barbaric non-believer lamia up north, the lamia are peace-loving creatures, who sought to have friendly relationships with their human counterparts. And this lamia picking berries and eggs is one of the many peaceful ones.

As she slithered her way through the woods, the lamia halted when she heard a faint cry.

"Is that... a baby?" she questioned, making her way to the source.

Once she arrived at the source of the crying, she was shocked to truly find a baby this deep in the middle of the woods, bawling her eyes out. The lamia looked around the area to see if there was anyone else, preferably the child's parents, nearby. Sadly, there was no one else around.

'_Who would leave a child so young out here all alone?_' she wondered, slithering closer to the baby.

As she got closer to the child, she sensed something about the little thing. Something quite... special about her. The lamia pushed the thought to the back of her head, as this was not the time nor place to wonder of such.

Nikola heard the sound of what seemed like sliding or dragging along the ground and looked up, ceasing her crying momentarily. The baby had hoped it was her parents, her great-grandfather, or any one of the regulars of Nekoya. Sadly, the face she saw when she looked up was very unfamiliar to her, and the child resumed her crying.

"There, there. Everything is okay," the lamia comforted, petting the child on the head. Thankfully, she had plenty of experience with babies, and even then, she didn't need the experience to know that this one was especially frightened. Slowly, but surely, Nikola's crying came to another halt.

"There we go. You're going to be okay," the lamia told her. "What kind of monster of parent would leave you out here?"

Being a baby she was, Nikola didn't understand the question. And even if she did, she couldn't speak yet, as she only let out some babbles in response.

The lamia can only look down at the child with a soft smile on her face. "Whatever the case, this is no place for an infant such as yourself," she said, gently picking up the little thing. "For now, I'll take you back to my home. We'll figure out what to do with you then." With that, she picked the basket back up and continued making her way out of the woods.

* * *

Some time later, the lamia arrived at what seemed to be a small village. There by the entrance were two other lamias, both who wore the same robe as the lamia holding Nikola, as well as some armor and equipped with a spear or sword.

"Welcome back, Lady Lucia," the pair greeted with a bow.

"At ease, you two," Lucia greeted back.

The lamia holding a spear noticed the child in Lucia's arms. "Lady Lucia, are you holding a human infant?"

"Why yes, I am," she answered, holding the girl close to her. "Poor thing was abandoned in the woods and incredibly frightened."

"What? But that's horrible..." the lamia holding the sword exclaimed, as her comrade gave Nikola some comforting pets on the head.

"What shall we do with this one, Lady Lucia?" the spear-wielding lamia asked.

"Hmm... For now, we keep this child with us. It's getting quite late, and she seems tired," Lucia answered. As if to prove her point, Nikola let out a yawn. The two lamia didn't argue against the idea and allowed Lucia to pass with the human.

Upon entering, all around there were many other lamia of all age and size. One lamia took notice of Lucia and announced, "Lady Lucia has returned!" Once those words were heard, the rest of the lamia turned to the returnee and the new face in her arms.

"Welcome home, Lady Lucia," they greeted.

"It's good to be back, everyone," she greeted back.

One lamia, whose features were quite similar to Lucia's, noticed the curious Nikola in her arms. "Mother. In your arms, is that...?"

"Yes. It's a baby," Lucia answered, gaining her people's attention.

"But mother, why would you ever bring a child here?" Lucia's daughter asked.

"Because I found this poor child lost in the middle of the woods, with no one else near her. I couldn't just leave her by herself. Besides, faint as it may be, surely some of you can sense it from her, can't you?"

The group of lamia looked at each other in confusion, wondering what she meant by what she said. One look at the child in her arms, however, it was then they noticed it. There was something special about this child. Very special, and at the same time familiar.

"Lady Lucia... By chance, this child..." one lamia spoke up.

"So you've noticed it. Yes... I have reason to believe this little one has some connection to the Lord of Red," Lucia spoke, much to the lamia's shock.

"This young child?" her daughter asked. "With all due respect, I barely sense an ounce of magic in her."

"True as it may be, Lilia, there is no mistaking the presence around her. Whether her parents had left her in the woods to be offered, or to save her from those who wish to use her in some way, it matters not at this point. For now, we keep this child with us. Raise her as if she is one of our own. I don't know what sort of connection she has to our lord, but it must be a sign of some kind. Perhaps she will introduce to our village something new, or perhaps a day will come when our lord will bask us in her presence, directly or not. I can't say for certain what will happen. But even if she doesn't have such relation to the Lord of Red, I can never turn back on a child in need. Wouldn't you all agree with me?"

The lamia looked at each other, unsure of the decision in raising a human child. Sure, humans and lamia are remotely similar, sans the lower half of their body and difference in strength, but raising a human child is not the same as raising a lamia, especially as humans are one of the most fragile race in the world.

A baby's coo was heard, and the lamia all looked down at Nikola. The little infant was looking at them all quite curiously, as though she sensed no sign of danger from any of them.

Lilia slithered up to the child and lowered herself slightly to her eye level. "Hi there. Are you scared of us? You have nothing to fear here," she said in a soft tone.

Nikola seemed quite unsure, being around so many people she didn't know. Then again, they didn't seem that much different from the Saturday regulars. Also, they kept mentioning 'Red', and whenever Nikola heard 'red', the first thing that came to mind would be her godmother. Do they know her godmother? If they do, are these nice people?

Lilia held up a hand and gave the baby some gentle pats on the head, all to simply calm the child. It was here Nikola finally realized that these people are all really nice people, as she finally smiled at the group and held Lilia's hand by the pinky. This one act, and all the lamia around her, Lucia included, felt their heart skipped a beat.

'_So... So cute..._' they all thought.

"Mother, I think I recall Lumia saying something about wanting a sister," Lilia spoke.

"I believe she did as well," Lucia agreed, catching on to her daughter's idea. "Now... What shall we call her?"

"Hmm... Let's see. If she does have a connection to our Lord of Red, it would be fitting to give her a name related to our lord." Just then, a stomach growl was heard, and Lilia's face turned pink.

Lucia giggled at her daughter's expense. "Well, we have plenty of time to think of a name for this child. For now, let us have dinner."

* * *

A few days had passed since then. In the world of Nekoya, many customers were wondering why Nikola, who was usually in the restaurant with her family, was missing these past few days. Makoto managed to make up an excuse that the infant and Tomoe were in the latter's home town to meet her side of the family. To avoid suspicions, Tomoe had truly gone back home to visit her family, whom she hadn't seen since she married her husband. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't worried about her missing daughter.

In the other world, on the other hand...

"Laima. Be careful, now," Lucia told Nikola, the baby whom they named Laima.

They were currently helping her practice walking. While lamia have tails to slither, Nikola was a human, and humans walk on two legs. Thankfully, there was a village of humans near the lamia village, where they would often take in priests there as... trainees, so they had seen how humans move with their legs. Likewise, since they were aware of how weak humans were in comparison to their race, they took things easy with Nikola.

"Okay, let's stop the practice here," Lucia said, gently letting Nikola sit on the ground.

"Laima's a really fast learner!" exclaimed a lamia, one younger than Lilia, yet similar to her and Lucia, as she used her tail to pick Nikola up and place the infant on her lap.

"Be careful with her, Lumia," Lucia warned. "Though unclear, Laima may have some connection to the Lord of Red. If something were to happen to her, we may face the lord's wrath."

"Yes, Grandmother."

As Lucia watched her granddaughter play with their new family member, a lamia guard approached her. "Lady Lucia." She turned to the guard. "A scout has returned and, unfortunately, no one in the human village has said a word about any missing children."

"Which may mean she might be from another village or got transported here somehow..." Lucia said, both in understanding and in more confusion. Just why would anyone bring a baby so far in the woods for any reason? Or was it more that this child got involved in some kind of teleportation magic?

Just then, a loud roar was heard. "NIKOLA!"

The lamia in the area all turned to the shout and saw, to their great shock, a red dragon flying their way. And as far as they knew, there was only one red dragon that exists. Next they knew, flames surrounded the dragon in a sphere. The flame dispersed almost as quickly as it came, and a womanly figure had landed on the ground.

"There you are, Nikola! I've been looking all over for you," Red exclaimed in relief.

While the lamia were all nerved and on guard of this unfamiliar person, they also couldn't help but tremble upon her presence. Nikola, who was being held close by Lumia for her protection against this stranger, instantly recognized the person. How could she not? For this was the person who was just as motherly as her own mother.

The infant squealed in great joy at the sight of the familiar face and happily reached out for her, in which Lumia and Lucia had noticed.

"W-Who are you?!" Lilia demanded with a stutter.

That one question, and Red simply glared at the group of lamia in response. The one glare alone unleashed a heavy atmosphere for most of the snake ladies. "A silly question, coming from the very race who worships me. Appearance aside, surely my presence alone is enough," she answered.

None dared argued against such statement, not because they believed her, but more because the air felt too heavy for them to speak. Only one sound was heard, and that sound was none other than the joyful coos from Nikola, who was the only one unaffected by the pressure. Like the flick of a switch, Red lessened the glare, and the air felt light for the lamia group once more.

"Nikola~!" In the blink of an eye, the dragon-in-disguise rushed to Lumia and snatched Nikola out of her arms, cradling the happy infant. "Are you okay, Nikola? You're not hurt, are you?" As if answering the question, Nikola let out more happy squeals and giggles. Just the sound alone brought joy to Red, as she held the baby closer to her and snuggled her face. "You had your mother so worried~"

"B-By chance..." Lucia dared speak, getting Red's attention. "Are you, perhaps... the Lord of Red?"

While the lamia looked at their leader in shock, Red simply smirked at the guess. "As expected of the great priestess, and leader of my believers," she answered. Everyone looked at her, puzzled by the confirmation, while Lucia bowed her head to the one of the six great dragons, and the very one her kind worships.

"Oh great one! Please, do excuse our rudeness towards you!" she exclaimed, causing all the other lamia to bow. "From what you said earlier, that child is... She's your child, milady? Had we known, we would never have thought of adopting her in our family. Of course, that is not to mean we wouldn't care for her, still."

"Now, now. There is no need for any of that," Red waved off. "While this baby is of great importance to me, she is not mine. And as you had found and helped Nikola, I shall spare you for your rudeness." Hearing that brought relief to the lamia group, as well as made them all wonder just who is this child to be so important to the Lord of Red. "Instead, since you took great care of my goddaughter, I shall reward you."

* * *

Days after that meeting, after Red had left the lamia with Nikola, the snake ladies were all shocked to find, in the cavern that housed one of Red's shed scale and the group of lamia that were soon to be mothers, a door. While it did not seem particularly special at first glance, they sensed incredible amount of magic emanating from it, as well as the divine powers of Lord of Red herself.

"What is... this door?" a lamia asked.

"Could this be the gift the Lord of Red spoke of?" asked another lamia.

"Then... would that mean today is this 'Day of Satur'?" another asked.

Lucia moved out of the crowd and towards the door. "There is only one way to find out," she said, reaching out to the door.

"Grandmother! You can't really mean to go through that door!" Lumia gasped. "I know this is a gift from the Lord of Red, but what if it's a trap? What if deep down, she truly hates us for taking that child?"

"The Lord of Red is not someone who would do something as lowly as that. Or have you no faith in our lord, even after she had spared us?" Lumia stayed silent at the question. "But just in case, if I'm not back within the hour... seal this area, and order the guards to find a new nesting area."

No answer was given at the order, not that Lucia needed one. She still trust in the Lord of Red, but for the lord to leave this odd door in their safe nesting area, and one that was to appear once every seven days, on this 'Day of Satur', she just couldn't help but wonder why, and where exactly would this door lead her to. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Lucia finally grabbed the door by the knob and opened it. What she least expected to see...

"Nikola~! You have no idea how worried mommy was for you~!" ... was a grown adult female cuddling a familiar infant. As well as-

"Somehow, I knew you couldn't wait until later on tonight for me to bring her back." -The Lord of Red being here!?

Lucia felt a slight spit take at the sight of the lord in disguise, this time fully clothed as opposed to the last time they met.

Nikola was the first to notice the lamia standing(?) by the door and reached out to her with a giggle, prompting the other two females in the room to turn to the door.

"Oh! You're a new face. Welcome to Nekoya," Tomoe greeted, acting as though nothing had happened.

"So you came after all," Red spoke, causing the lamia to flinch. "Tomoe, this is the person who found and took care of Nikola."

"Really?!" Tomoe asked, before approaching the lamia and holding her hand in gratitude. "Thank you for looking after Nikola! I was so worried about her when she disappeared to your world."

"N-No, no. It's fine, really," Lucia assured. "I'm just glad your daughter is back where she belongs."

"But I truly must thank you somehow! How about for today, whatever you wish to order on the menu will be on the house?"

"Hey, Tomoe! I know how grateful you are, but don't make those sort of decisions in my restaurant!" Daichi called from the kitchen.

"Isn't it fine for today, gramps?" Makoto asked. "Besides, you were just as worried as Tomo for the past seven days on Nikola's disappearance. Plus, it'll only for today, which I doubt will be any different from Meat Day."

What the two men said got Lucia to realize one thing; this area on the other side of the strange door... is a dining establishment.

"Um... If I may be so bold as to ask, is this... an eatery of sort?" Lucia spoke.

"Yes. This is Western Restaurant, Nekoya. Also known as, by people of your world, the Restaurant to Another World," Tomoe answered. "We serve all kinds of dish here. If you can read Eastern Continent language, I can get you a menu. Of course, if you have any preference, our chefs can make something off menu."

"Then... if you have any delicious egg dish, I'll have that."

"Coming right up," Makoto answered, getting ready to cook the requested dish.

Taking a seat, Lucia decided to take the courage to start a conversation. "For the Lord of Red's gift to be a door to a restaurant... I most certainly didn't expect this. Much less see you in this very restaurant once more."

Red simply let out a small chuckle at those words. "Indeed. If this was any other eatery, I wouldn't even bother breathe in the same air as anyone around the place. But this place is special, and as such is a part of my territory. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't come until later in the evening, but since Nikola had gone missing here, it was only right to return her here as soon as possible. Her mother, especially, had been panicking for quite a while upon noticing her disappearance."

"Hey! I know you can see what goes on in this restaurant by your magic, but there are things that are better left untold!" Tomoe pouted.

Red simply chuckled at her friend's expense. "But I must admit, it was very amusing~"

Lucia was simply shocked that a mere human dared speak to one of the six great dragons in such a tone, and grew even more shocked at Red's response to such disrespect.

She felt something fall on her tail, and looked down to see Nikola on it, the baby who was looking up at her with an innocent smile on her face. By some instinct, the lamia picked up the small infant in her arms. "Hello, there. Do you remember me?" As though answering the question, Nikola happily squealed and giggled at her.

"It seems my daughter took quite a liking to you," Tomoe said.

Lucia flinched slightly at her voice. "A-Apologies..."

"Hm? For what?"

"I-If it... may seem like I'm taking your daughter away... Please do believe me when I say I have no intention of separating a mother from her child. I may be a monster, but I would never stoop so low."

To the lamia's confusion, the human mother only giggled. "You're not the first monsterfolk who comes here. Many other regulars of this restaurant love Nikola, and some of them have been tempted to take her away to your world. One even came close to do so. Of course, should that ever happen, they would face the wrath of the other regulars, Red included."

"Indeed. Speaking of, I have yet to feel satisfied in delivering my wrath to that wandering swordsman of the Western Continent. For him to be so careless enough as to not notice Nikola following him out the door and put her in the danger she was in. Had my follower not found her, who knows what would happen then," Red said, a vein popping up on her face.

"I thank you kindly to spare him, as he is still a customer of this restaurant," Daichi said, coming out of the kitchen with his grandson, both holding closed pots. "Anyway, as promised, two pots of beef stew on the house."

"You say that, but I will still pay regardless. Even if you won't take them for my stew, at least put it towards whatever dish the lamia will be having," Red said, placing some gold coins on the table.

"Oh no you don't! We agreed that this is on the house for you if you found Nikola! In other words, free food!" Daichi exclaimed, forcing the coins back in the dragon's hands.

"Even if you, the master of this restaurant, say that, I refuse to give nothing for such delicious delicacy!" Red argued, forcing the coins in the elder's.

"A promise is a promise! And though we don't do discount here, we do promises!"

"Then at least put this towards whatever dish you'll be making for the lamia!"

"Even if she orders for a hundred of those, at most it wouldn't even cost a single gold coin!"

"Then consider it as payment for casting a spell on Nikola that enables me to see where she is should this incident happen again!"

"That's not how payment works, and I am very sure you know!"

"Why are you so stubborn?!"

"That's my line!"

As the two argued about the coins, continuously placing them in each other's hands, the other three humans and lamia just stared at the scene in amusement and dumbfounded.

'_The Lord of Red... Acting like this?_' Lucia mentally questioned.

Seeing that there was no way to convince the master to take the coins, Red decided on an alternative. "All right then. In that case, consider it an act as Nikola's godmother. If I recall, it is this world's custom for a parent provide for their child in some way, and money is one of them, is it not?"

"Well, in a way that is true," Makoto answered. "Then again, it's not in gold coins, nor do we give them that much money, especially as infants."

Red ignored the second half of the answer and said, "Look, see? So it you won't take it for the restaurant, then take it for Nikola!"

The master had a feeling of de ja vu right then and there, as this wasn't the first time Red had tried to overpay him. He simply sighed in defeat, knowing that this woman of a dragon wasn't going to change her mind, as she didn't back then. "All right, fine, you crazy woman."

Smirking in victory, Red finally took the pair of pots in her hands, and made her way to the door. Seeing that the dragon got her hands full, Tomoe got up to open the door for the customer. Thankfully, Nekoya's door recognizes whoever leaves the restaurant, and connects the door to where that very customer was last before entering the place. Before the disguised dragon crossed the entrance, she looked back to Lucia. "Enjoy whatever it is they'll be serving you." With that, she made her leave.

Lucia, on the other hand, was still baffled on the situation. From what she knew, the Lord of Red wouldn't save a child over some stew. Yet, the fact that she did, as well as the fact that she used some magic to summon the door to her kind's nesting area... Does this eatery serve food fit for gods?

"Sorry for the wait. Here are you scotch eggs," Makoto said, approaching her with a plate of food.

On top of the white plate was a lush of green vegetables and red sauce, accompanying a sort of meat dish. While one of the meat was in a round form, and sizzling at that, the other was cut in half, revealing thinly diced meats and yellow and white, eggy insides.

"The one cut in half is hard-boiled egg. The one uncut is soft-boiled," Makoto informed. "Enjoy your meal."

And that she did. Upon tasting the hard-boiled scotch egg, Lucia was baffled beyond belief. The meat on the outside was salted and seasoned perfectly, bringing out the savoriness of the meat, as well as the sweetness of vegetables. The egg was lightly salted, mixing well with the meat's savory flavor.

"It tastes better if you add chili sauce on it," Tomoe advised, putting Nikola back in her crib.

"'Chili... sauce'?" Lucia repeated in a questioned tone.

"The red sauce by the vegetables."

Lucia looked down at the said liquid on her plate and, as the female human advised, dipped the egg in it before taking another bite. She was taken aback by the spicy and sour taste, but found that it truly did taste even better than just eating the scotch egg alone. Once she finished off that one portion of her dish, the lamia looked to the other portion.

'_That young man said that this is 'soft-boiled',_' she recalled. '_What does he mean by 'soft-boiled'?_'

Before she poked her fork in it, Tomoe told her, "I'd cut that in half first."

Taking that as a word of advice, Lucia looked to the knife that was given to her with the fork and used it to cut into the egg. Once she did, yellow juice started oozing out of it, to her astonishment and understanding. '_Now I see. The boiled part he was referring to was the yolk,_' she thought. '_But... is it safe to eat?_'

The answer to her question came as soon as she took a bite of the soft-boiled scotch egg. The yolk may not have hardened, but it was not at all raw. If anything, the rich flavor coming from the yolk was making the meat coating all the more delicious. This dish alone cleared away all her wonders about this restaurant. '_This place... Restaurant to Another World, Nekoya... It is very fitting as a part of the Lord of Red's territory,_' she deemed quite dazingly.

A babble and a small weight on her tail brought her out of her thoughts, and Lucia looked down to see Nikola on her, the latter who managed to escape from her crib again.

"Nikola! How did you get out of your crib again?!" Tomoe gasped in shock, dropping her cleaning supplies to get the infant off the new customer.

"Wait, she got out again?!" Makoto asked, emerging from the kitchen once more.

"Yes. My god, where did she get this sneaky little trait of her's...?"

"Not from me, I know for sure."

"Oh? This coming from the guy who managed to keep this place a secret since childhood?"

"Hey now. That secret and this sneakiness has no such relationship."

From their conversation, it didn't take long for Lucia to put two and two together, and realize that Nikola was more special than she had ever imagined. This made her think back to when she gave Nikola the name 'Laima', as the lamia couldn't help but smile from the meaning behind the name.

After the delectable meal, Lucia had ordered some more scotch eggs to take home for her fellow lamia to try, and thus had became a new regular to the Restaurant to Another World, as well as became a new member of Nikola's 'family'.

"Truly... A work of fate."

* * *

**Sorry if it felt like the chapter had ended abruptly, or if it felt a little rushed. In all honesty, I was having a bit of trouble as to how to proceed with Part 2. After a suggestion from a reviewer, I just couldn't help but want to do this scene. I hope it is still to everyone's liking all the same.**


	4. First Birthday and Reunion

**After the release of Restaurant to Another World Light Novel Volume 4, I have decided to do this story update first, earlier than intended. Thanks to that, we got a little more background info on the founder of Nekoya and his spouse. You know who I mean, folks~**

**And not only that, I went and took a looksie at the Web Novel version of the story, and if I may... Hmm... How to say it...? I like it, but at the same time I kind of don't. The reason to like it is because of the new characters, new dishes, and new reactions to the dishes. The reason to not to like it, well, a certain dragon does not work there. Nope, instead she is a simple customer in the restaurant. After watching the anime, reading the manga, and the light novel, that change there does not fly with me. ... Well, maybe it's not a change, but still! That does not fly with me! **

**On the other hand, I like that we got to know a little more about the master's family. Specifically, as one or two of your had informed me in reviews in the... original story, that he has a niece. I honestly thought you people were jesting with me there. That being said, her reaction in that debut chapter was a little... hmm... below expectations, so to say. Especially when a certain lizardman entered the room at the end of the chapter. I hope the writers would elaborate on that more in the Light Novel version, kind of like what they did in the chapter where she meets the ogre couple for the first time, or should I say... soon-to-be ogre family~ *spoiler alert to those who haven't read the web novel!* Although... going by the summary of the upcoming 5th volume that I saw on Amazon, she may not really make an appearance there, which will sadden me...**

**SO! That being said, from the web novel, I will gladly add in Saki's family in the mix! Sadly, as it seems that she knew nothing about Nekoya aside from what her friends had told her, it seems that, as much as I want to add her and her family in, I cannot really do that... so to speak. In fact, that's actually a good thing for me, as I don't know how her parents are like and who of the two is the master's blood relative.**

**That being said, to honor the release of the 4th volume of the Light Novel, I will do an early update for this story. Enjoy~**

* * *

In Tokyo, specifically one school there, a teacher had roamed about the academy hall. As she walked, many students around her stopped and stared at her with respect and awe in their eyes. It would be weird if there was a student who would do otherwise here, for this teacher was one that was respected by all.

"Um... Chef Koyomi!" a student called.

The teacher came to a stop at his call and turned to the boy. "Yes?"

"I-I have questions about this dish here. Specifically about prepping the meat." The student took out a cookbook from his person and showed her one of the recipes on it. "Is there any other way to tenderize the meat aside from just the tool? I read that pineapples can help speed up the process, but those are quite pricey, and it would be a waste to just use up fruit for just tenderizing the meat."

"Indeed, it would be a waste of food," Koyomi agreed. "There are other ingredients that has protease, or enzymes that breaks the chain molecules of proteins into shorter fragments."

"Protease... I think I read that word several times in some food encyclopedia books for different fruits," the student said. "Thank you, Chef!" Without another word, the boy left.

Koyomi waved at the child. "Good luck with that research!"

"Must you always give these students advice, Koyomi," came a voice so familiar to her, and one that practically scared off the rest of the students.

Koyomi looked behind her and saw a certain main in a yukata standing there. "My, Senzaemon. How have you been?" she greeted.

"Don't 'how have you been' me," he responded.

"Oh, well excuse my tone then. How are you, dear headmaster?"

"You and I both know that is not what I meant."

Koyomi couldn't help but giggle at the man's expense. "Well, do excuse me, then. I didn't mean to want to give a fellow student an advice on being a better chef."

"Even if it's you, my old friend, I must say that this action is unbecoming of any instructor of Totsuki," Senzaemon warned.

"True, but I am not just 'any instructor', am I?" Koyomi retorted.

The headmaster could only sigh at the response, especially as this wasn't the first time the two has had this sort of conversation. "By the way, you haven't gone home for quite some time now. You do realize that you are allowed a temporary leave, don't you? Especially during a time such as this for your family. You only took those few days off when she was born; I had thought you'd want to stay with them a little longer, or make occasional visits."

"I don't know what to say, especially coming from you. Aren't you a grandfather to two children?"

Senzaemon was silent at the response. "... Touche... Speaking of, isn't her birthday coming up soon?"

"Yes. And of course, I do plan on returning home for it," Koyomi answered.

"Then I'll give you a paid leave. A month, and no less. Starting tomorrow."

"My. You really want me out of this school, don't you?"

"It's called 'allowing you to spend time with family'. And at our old age, we should have that privilege. Besides, hasn't it been a while?" Senzaemon then asked.

At first Koyomi didn't know what he meant by that, until she remembered what tomorrow also was. "Ah yes. I suppose it has been a while since I last saw him. Hearing about me from my letters is one thing, but seeing is believing," she said.

"If I wasn't headmaster of this school, I would come along, but unfortunately things are getting busy for me."

Koyomi let out a small laugh at her friend's expense. "I will send your regards."

"Great, now get moving to your home."

"My. How vulgar."

* * *

The next day, in Maebashi, it was just another Saturday, especially in a certain restaurant. In that very restaurant, for the past few months since she crawled to the other world and met lamias, Nikola had grown to a toddler and learned some new things.

"Nikola~ You're almost there~" Tomoe cooed, kneeling in the middle of the dining room. Not far from her, Nikola stood on her two legs, holding onto Lucia's tail for support, and slowly walked to her mother.

The lamia and many other Saturday regulars watched intensely as the toddler tried to move closer to her mother. Some had their favorite meals in their mouths and couldn't even dare chew on their food.

Inch by inch, Nikola walks near. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to reach her mother before falling. Thankfully, since Lucia was assisting the toddler with her tail, the fall wasn't bad. That didn't stop the many groans of disappointment.

"Man, she was so close!" one of the Lilliputians said.

"Just a few more steps, too," Aya stated.

"But she's getting better," Touichirou also stated.

"As he said. And walking is not the only thing slowly improving," William agreed and added.

Tomoe walked over to the teary-eyed Nikola and picked her up. "You were so close this time, Nikola. There, there. It doesn't hurt at all," she comforted. Feeling warmth and comfort in her mother's embrace, the toddler only cooed and hugged her back.

"Ah... Gh wa..." Nikola cooed out. Just the mere attempt of the child speaking was enough for Tomoe to feel an arrow go through her heart.

"It's not 'mama'... I know it's not 'mama'... But just her attempting to speak is too adorable~!" she squealed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Tomoe," Lucia told her. The lamia then accidentally made eye contact with Nikola.

The toddler stared at the great priestess lamia, smiled, and babbled, "Uu... Uu ee aah..."

Like Tomoe, the attempt of the child speaking along made Lucia feel an arrow go through her heart. "It's not my name... she didn't say my name but... she attempted to..." the trembling lamia said, hands and... tail on the floor, with one hand covering her blushing face.

"What was that about getting a hold of yourself?" Makoto asked, watching the scene from the kitchen.

"Quit staring and move those hands!" Daichi scolded his grandson, causing the boy to continue cooking. Just then, he amongst the many sound of cooking in the kitchen, he heard something beep, and it wasn't a timer. Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a flip phone. Flipping it open, he saw it was a message from a certain, special someone whom he had not seen in a while. "Finally caught a break working there, eh?"

"Did you say something, gramps?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, boy," the master said, putting the phone away.

* * *

The next day, a certain taxi pulled over to a certain building.

"Here we are, ma'am. Western Restaurant Nekoya should be somewhere in this area, yeah?" the cab driver asked his passenger.

"Yes, that's correct. Thank you," Koyomi thanked, as she got out of the car and paid the driver.

"Thank you. Here's your change." The driver handed Koyomi her change. "Have a good day." After making sure the woman didn't forget anything, the driver pulled away.

Koyomi looked at the tall building before her, the building with the 'Flying Puppy' sign on the first floor. Koyomi looked down at the bag she had in her hand, wondering if the contents in it would please the people she came to visit for the month. It had been a long while since she last saw them, after all, not to mention the first time she will be meeting the new member of their family.

For the past year, she had been really busy in- not only teaching the students how to cook- but also in giving extra classes to those who are failing. It had took away her time with her family, yes... But upon seeing how Totsuki works at first sight, Koyomi couldn't help but think back to her time in her previous life, the life before meeting her husband. In her eyes, the children weren't just students thriving to be great chefs; they were young adventurers seeking to become stronger in their own way. One can say that it was of how Totsuki works, and how determined some students were that she decided to work there as a teacher. And also to keep an eye on her grandson when he was there as a student. Of course, she didn't meddle with his school life much while he was there.

After reaching the bottom of the steps, Koyomi had reached her destination of a door illustrated with a familiar cat and a sign nearby that read, "Closed for today. Please visit us again."

Koyomi smiled at this and lifted her hand up to knock on the door. As today was a Sunday, she knew the place was absolutely empty. Well, for the most part.

The doorknob rattled and twisted, and the door itself had opened up, revealing Makoto on the other side.

"Grandma! You're here today?" he asked.

"I'm here for the month, actually," she corrected. "I do apologize I couldn't come earlier. I also came bearing gifts." She held up the bag as she said that.

Makoto took it and looked at the contents within. "Is this...?"

"Today is the big day, isn't it? Or did I stay in Totsuki too long to get the date right?" Koyomi asked.

A big smile formed on his face. "You're actually just in time." He opened the door wider, letting the woman entry.

As she walked in, she saw the dining room was in the middle of being decorated and heard the sound of whisking being done in the kitchen. Peeking into the kitchen, she saw Daiki with a cookbook, mixing some ingredients together.

"'Next, add in eggs one at a time to give them a chance to emulsify into the batter'," he read. "What the hell's 'emulsify' mean?"

"Emulsify- rather an emulsion- is when two liquids that are not normally mixed together, are in fact, well, mixed together," Koyomi answered.

The sound of her voice caused Daiki to turn to the woman. One look, and he dropped the batter he was making. "Yomi!" he called, rushing over to her in a hug.

Slightly taken aback by the reaction, Koyomi returned her husband's hug with her own. "I'm home, Daiki," she said.

The master of Nekoya let out a chuckle. "So, that slavedriver Senzaemon has finally let you go for the day," he said, breaking the hug.

"The month, actually. Believe me, I would've come much sooner to at least see my great-granddaughter the day she was born, but things have been quite hectic there with some of the students studying there."

"In which way? The rowdy way like our grandson or in dire need of help in cooking?"

"Both, and more."

"Hey, I'm not that bad back when I was studying there!" Makoto retorted.

"Hmm... I'm not so sure. I have heard of your many feats in school, especially if they involve your friends," Koyomi said.

"I am pretty sure it was more them and less me."

"I'm not hearing any denial to whatever rumors she's heard exactly, boy," Daiki pointed out.

Wanting to divert the attention away from his time at school, Makoto changed the subject. "Rather than focusing on me, how about we get to finishing all this set up? Tomoe can't stay out with Nikola forever, you know."

Upon realizing that, Daiki looked at the batter he was making and groaned. Koyomi placed her hands on his shoulders at this. "I'll help you out," she offered, in which her husband accepted. "So our great-granddaughter's name is Nikola?"

"Yep. Apparently named after this very restaurant. The name is quite similar in sound," Daiki answered.

"Amongst other reasons we had for naming her that," Makoto added.

"Well, as much as I would love to hear those reasons, we have a party to prepare, don't we?" Koyomi reminded the boys, and they got to work on the planning. As they continued with the planning, another group of people came and helped with the finishing touches of the prep work.

* * *

An hour or so later, Tomoe had arrived in the restaurant with Nikola in her arms. And awaiting the pair was a lovely surprise.

"Grandma! You guys!" she cried out in joy.

"Hello, Tomoe," Koyomi greeted the woman. The instructor of Totsuki then laid her eyes on the toddler in Tomoe's arms. "And I assume this must be Nikola."

The baby stared back at her in wonder, as this was her first time meeting this woman.

"Yes. Nikola, this is your great-grandmother," Tomoe introduced.

Koyomi approached the pair, namely Nikola. "Nice to meet you, Nikola. And, happy birthday." She raised a hand and gently placed it on the toddler's head.

The gentle touch alone was enough for the baby to know that this person before her was a nice person.

"My, how adorable~" Koyomi commented.

"That's what many people thought of her, especially regulars from your world," Daiki told her.

"Now, now. After all the time we've spent on preparing, we can't delay it any further with small talk," Makoto said to them.

The two elderlies and their granddaughter-in-law let out chuckles at this. "As Makoto said. Let's start this party~" Tomoe declared.

The party wasn't much, really. Aside from the cake Daiki managed to make with his wife's help, there were a few games consisting of a variety of pong cups, each with different snacks within, bubble catching, and building blocks. The other shop owners Nekoya was associated with also came by and gave their congrats to the toddler, as well as left her with gifts. Some toys, some necessities.

"Now that I think about it, did anyone from my world gift Nikola anything?" Koyomi asked. After hearing how much the people of her world doted on Nikola, it wouldn't be strange to her if they also gifted the child with something. Though as the door appears in their world once every seven days, she didn't know if they kept track of the date so well.

"A few did. Though it was more of on the spot, since none of them could come tomorrow," Makoto answered. "When the others heard of Nikola's birthday coming up, they promised to come with a gift for next Saturday."

"Really? Who gifted her with what?"

"Well, Red placed a new protection spell on Nikola. After what happened last time, she wanted to give the kid some more protection, just in case," Tomoe answered. "Although, I know she's a dragon, but to use a strand of her hair- rather one of her scales, is a bit much. I'm not even sure if Nikola will be going back there again."

Koyomi raised a brow at his words. "'Last time'? 'More protection'? What do you mean? And you said Red used one of her scales for the spell? In my world, that is the greatest blessing any mortal can have from one of the Ancient Six."

The first half of the series of questions caused the two males in the restaurant to flinch, as they had realized they didn't tell the old woman what happened months back.

"Not just her; Alphonse-san gifted Nikola with a hunting knife. I told him it was far too early for any toddler to be gifted a weapon, but he insisted, in case if she wound up in your world again, that she at least get a bit of training with the knife. Wilheim gave her a gold coin, said that it's money for her to save up for when she returns to your world. William gave her one of the smaller treasures he found recently; that medallion on the wall there." Tomoe looked at a wall, more specifically the corner away from the door, where a blue medallion necklace hung. "According to him and Artorious, that medallion supposedly brings good fortune to those who has it."

Koyomi, who hasn't lost her battle instincts at all the past decades while living in this magic-less world, sensed good magic from the medallion, which thus confirmed what it was said to bring. Although, for her great-granddaughter to be gifted with so many from people of her world... she really must ask.

"What happened during the year here while I was teaching at Totsuki?" she questioned, directing it to Daiki and Makoto. After how freaked Tomoe was when Nikola had disappeared to the other world, and knowing how motherly Koyomi can be, the two males were hesitant to answer her.

Unfortunately for them, one other person wasn't as hesitant in telling. "Didn't they tell you? Nikola went to your world a few months back."

While the guys stared at her wide-eyed, Koyomi simply turned her way, a smile on her face. Thing is... the smile the old woman had was a bit too sweet.

"Oh boys~" Koyomi spoke, causing them to flinch. "I'd like to speak to you both later tonight~"

"Y-... Yes ma'am..."

* * *

The Saturday that week, the many regulars who didn't give Nikola a gift had brought gifts as they entered the restaurant. And with it...

"You really think a 1-year-old can handle a shinai? No toddler can hold a weapon that easily," Artorious said to Tatsugorou.

"And what about you with that wand there? As she lives in this world which lacks magic, save for the door, I doubt she has any good use for it," the swordsman retorted.

"Though it's true that magic doesn't exist in this world much, children do love to imagine themselves doing magic. My having to point that out truly does show how much you know about children." Tatsugorou flinched at those words.

"Heh. Please. If anything, Nikola will like my gift more," Lionel claimed with much confidence. "Look at this! It's a doll version of myself! Kids often have nightmares from time to time. She cuddles with this mini-warrior, all her nightmares will perish!"

"That is not how dolls work," Makoto said, overhearing the conversation.

"Cloth. Soft," Gerupa spoke his own argument, holding up a very nice towel-like cloth.

Yes, the whole day, rather than arguing over whose dish is better as they usually would, the regulars were arguing amongst themselves over whose birthday gift was better.

"Nikola likes all of your gifts; isn't that enough?" Tomoe asked, wanting the usual banter to cease as she tried to feed Nikola her baby food.

"Of course not!" the regulars all answered.

Tomoe could only sigh at this.

"I see some things just never change," Koyomi said, coming out with a tray of katsudon and omelette rice.

"Yeah. But..." The mother looked down at Nikola, who laughed along with the arguments going about. "That's just what makes this a wonderful home for her."


	5. What Needed to be Spoken

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. In all honesty, I was working on one of my other stories, but the content for the chapter was a little more difficult than I thought, and decided to put that on hold for the moment, and thus got to work with this one instead, since this one's update was going to be a short chapter. I would've chosen to do any other of my works, but I wanted to get an update done before tomorrow comes. Why? Because tomorrow, or rather today by the time this is read by some of you, is my birthday. As such, I would much rather have a reason to not write for that day other than it being my birthday or me having no motivation to write or having a writer's block or simply because I was distracted. And I usually take a day of rest after all the writing and brainstorming that I do for a chapter.**

**So, enough jibber jabbering! Enjoy this short chapter~**

* * *

Weeks had passed since Nikola's first birthday. As the time goes by, things had been the same as usual in Western Restaurant Nekoya. Customers from both world come in to eat or chat with friends, and workers either take their order or cook up whatever dish had been requested. Of course, that also included...

"Oh! Hey, the kid's doing it again!" Mashira called to Tomoe.

The waitress turned and saw her daughter climbing out of her crib. "Wha-?! Nikola! Again?!" She set down her tray and went to pick the child up. "Man, most toddlers your age would stop climbing out of their cribs... You'll give mommy a heart attack one of these days."

"That just shows how lively she is, doesn't it?" William pointed out.

"If she's this active, something tells me she'll either have a more athletic future or prosper the restaurant in ways we can't imagine," stated Tatsugorou.

Tomoe let out a small laugh at that. "Even so, I wish she can calm down for just a day."

"If this is how it is, maybe I should have Senzaemon extend my stay here," Koyomi said, sitting closeby at a small table with Altorius across from her. Both had empty plates of pork loin cutlets set on the table.

"No, I shouldn't trouble you, grandma. Besides, you're going back tomorrow, aren't you?" Tomoe said.

"I suppose."

"Tis a shame. I'm going to miss these meetings now, old friend," Altorius said.

"Come now. You make it sound like I'll be at death's bed momentarily," Koyomi lightly retorted. "It will take a lot more than simple old age to end me."

"Heh. True that."

Tomoe looked down at Nikola, and saw her reaching out to Koyomi. "Ah, you want to be with your great-grandma? Okay, then." The mother approached the pair and gently passed her child to the older woman, whom overheard what the waitress said and took the toddler in her arms.

"Hello there, Nikola," she greeted.

"Ga boo!" Nikola seemingly happily greeted back.

"It's too bad I won't be around for when she says her first words... She's over a year old, and she has yet to even say 'mama' or 'dada'."

"That's true..." Tomoe said, looking a tad bit glum at Koyomi's words. "Most toddlers would already be saying those words by now. I'm a bit worried..."

"I'm sure she's just a late bloomer in terms of speaking. She's a smart little girl, after all," Altorius told her in an attempt to ease her worries.

Tomoe smiled lightly at his intentions. "Yeah. I hope so."

* * *

Once the day had ended for the restaurant, the Yamagata family all gathered together for one final meal as a family of five.

"I still can't believe you're going back to school tomorrow..." Daiki sighed.

"It can't be helped. They still need me over there, after all," Koyomi said, feeding Nikola. "I'm going to miss you guys while I'm over there..."

"We will, too, grandma," Makoto told her. "Nikola especially. I still remember that one Saturday. She was quite curious of Red, maybe even already grew attached to her at first glance."

"Oh, I remember that, too," Tomoe spoke. "Red was flustered at the sudden attention and practically begged for some help. But when I picked Nikola up and out of her arms, she cried and reached out for Red."

"Wow. Sounds like Nikola wanted to get to know her godmother~" Koyomi jested.

Ah yes, she had heard about one of the great six dragons becoming her great-granddaughter's godmother. At first, she thought it was a joke of sort. Imagine her surprise when the very customer herself confirmed those words. Well, when the former warrior thought about it, considering this was the very dragon that also extremely favored Nekoya's beef stew to the point that she abide to the contract she made with a mere human of all race/people, it should not be that surprising. That, and she saw how the customers from her world favored Nikola; it wouldn't surprise her much if Red favored her just as much.

"Could be. Thankfully, she didn't make a fuss when Red left that time," Tomoe said. "And Red seemed so lost as she left, too~"

"My, did she now~?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain beast let out a fiery sneeze into the air. "Was someone talking about me?" she wondered. Looking down, she was relieved to see a certain pot didn't get knocked over during the sneeze. "Whew. Now then..." She resumed slowly consuming the contents in the pot.

* * *

"To think Nikola had reached the heart of so many right at birth... If this was my world, and we were of a high-ranking family, I imagine the many marriage proposals that would've come her way," Koyomi joked.

"If that were to happen, those boys who dare even think of taking my great-granddaughter's hand has to go through me," Daiki said, not really taking the statement as a joke.

"It's only a joke," Tomoe told him.

"Although, if there is any that does want to at least be in a relationship with my daughter... they must at least be a decent chef~" Makoto said, sharpening kitchen knives against each other as he said the last part in a dark tone.

"The way you say that is quite scary. And when did you get those knives?!" his wife questioned. She loves her husband, but there were times when he could be quite frightening. Even she can admit that.

"What are you saying, Makoto?" Koyomi said, her smile not truly reaching her eyes. "Before being a decent chef, they must at least be able to stand their ground in the face of danger~?"

Seeing the three being quite serious about dealing pain to whoever will want to be a part of Nikola's life, as a decent, normal person from a normal family, Tomoe couldn't help but be worried for whoever her daughter chooses to be with in the future.

'_I pray my daughter marries a man who my husband and great-grandparents-in-law can get along with,_' she thought, feeding her hungry little girl.

"How is it, Nikola? Is it good?" she then asked her daughter.

Upon hearing the question being directed at the child, the two elders and one adult turned to her, with the dark auras leaving their bodies.

"Goo ah!" Nikola happily explained.

Upon seeing the joyous expression on her little face, all four grown-ups in the room felt more at peace than ever.

"Ah~ Nikola is just adorable~" Makoto said.

"If I didn't know any better, I think I regained some of my years~" Daiki stated.

"What I would give to see that happy face everyday~" Koyomi said.

Tomoe could only giggle lightly at their expressions. Though the customers, especially Saturday customers, all love Nikola, none of them love the child as much as these three chefs do.

* * *

The next day, the Yamagata family stood outside Nekoya Building, waiting for Koyomi's ride to arrive. Nikola was still asleep in Tomoe's arms.

"He could've arranged a ride at a later time?" Daiki said, wanting to spend a little more time with his wife before she leaves for Totsuki.

"It can't be helped," Koyomi said. "I need to help out with arrangements for what's to come for the students."

"She's not wrong," Makoto agreed. "Oh! That looks like your ride."

As he said that, a limo stopped right in front of them. The driver's seat door opened up, and a well-suited man exited out.

"Miss Koyomi. I have come to pick you up, upon Lord Senzaemon's request," he said.

"Okay. Thank you," she said, as the guy opened the passenger's seat door. Koyomi turned to her family. "I'll be leaving now. I await the next time I can be together with you all again."

"Us, too, grandma," Makoto said.

Nikola stirred from her sleep, in which Tomoe noticed. "Oh, you're awake?" she asked.

Nikola looked around her surroundings in confusion, wondering why they were outside.

Koyomi bent down slightly to her level and said, "Nikola. Great-grandma has to go back to work now. She's been away from work for so long now, it's time for me to return. I'll try and come back for your next birthday, at least, if my work doesn't suddenly pile up."

Nikola tilted her head in confusion. Once Koyomi turned and made her way to the car, the toddler then reached out to her with a coo.

"You can't go with her, Nikola. She's going to work," Tomoe told her.

Nikola didn't relent, and started making baby noises. "Gaa. Awa..."

Koyomi glanced back at her for a moment, before entering the limo. When the driver closed the door, she let down the window. "I'll definitely come back to visit, Nikola. Don't worry."

Although Nikola had seen customers leave the restaurant, although she saw people who she viewed as family leave Nekoya daily, it was different for Koyomi. She was with them much longer than the customers and part-timers had. As such, Nikola didn't just see her as family; she knew the woman was family. For her to leave now... why? Why was she leaving? To a baby like Nikola, it made no sense at all. For a toddler like her, who didn't understand why a family member was leaving, she let out a cry.

"W-Waaaaaahhhhhh!"

That sound surprised everyone, eve the driver, who hadn't started driving yet.

"W-What's wrong, Nikola?!" Tomoe asked.

"Is she hungry?!" Daiki questioned.

"I don't think that's it, gramps..." Makoto said.

Nikola continued crying and reaching out to Koyomi, who was just as worried as the other adults about what was wrong. "Excuse me for a moment," she told the driver, as she let herself out of the car and rushed over to the toddler. "Nikola, what's wrong?"

Nikola reached out to Koyomi, her crying slowly subsiding. It didn't take them long to realize what she was crying for.

"Nikola, I don't want to leave, too. But it's okay. I'll come back next year," the elder teacher said, patting her head.

Doing so, however, Nikola grabbed her hand in as tight a grip as a toddler could.

"Hey, Nikola. Don't trouble your great-grandma," Makoto told her, trying to pry his daughter's fingers off of his grandmother's.

In return, the toddler's eyes became watery, and she tightened her grip.

"H-Hey, Nikola. Come on, let go," Tomoe said.

"G-Grr..." the toddler grumbled.

"Pouting isn't-"

"Gwamma." All struggling ceased when they heard that word from her mouth. "Gwamma."

"She... She... SHE TAAAALKED!" the two pairs of adults and elders exclaimed in shock.

"Her first word! Her first word, and it's 'grandma'~!" Tomoe squealed, hugging her precious, crying daughter close.

"We should celebrate this day!" Makoto said.

"I'll make the best and most delicious baby food known to man!" Daiki declared, pulling up his sleeves in preparation for a dish he will be making soon.

As for Koyomi, she simply froze in place, in which her grandson and in-law took notice of.

"What's wrong, grandma?" Makoto asked.

Rather than answering, Koyomi took out her phone and sped dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" came a voice from the other end.

"Hello, Senzaemon. This is Koyomi. I'd like to request an extension for my leave. Starting today. For possibly the remainder of the year."

"_Remainder of the-?! Wait, you mean school year or-_"

Before he could finish that question, the woman hung up on the guy. "Looks like I'll be staying here longer, after all~" she said to her family, her smile bright, and the atmosphere around her extremely peaceful, as she took Nikola out of Tomoe's hands. "There, there. No need to cry now. Look. Up high, up high~"

Whether she understood the woman or found joy in being lifted up high like so, no one knew, but Nikola no longer shed tears, and instead let out laughs. Makoto and Tomoe both smiled at the happy sight.


End file.
